


FFC No. 4: breakfast time

by missdibley



Series: Flash Fiction Challenge Fics [4]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flash Fiction Challenge, Implied Smut, autograph fic, tom x flora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In case you were wondering what happened right after "Autograph" ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FFC No. 4: breakfast time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Autograph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842602) by [missdibley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley). 



There was a knock at the door at precisely 6:45 am.

“Could you get that?” Tom yelled from the shower. “That should be breakfast. I got us waffles. Hope that’s okay.”

“That’s perfect,” I replied. “Thanks.”

I shrugged into one of his shirts, as my own clothes lay scattered about the floor of the suite. Stifling a yawn, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and opened the door.

There in the corridor stood Steve, his hair a mess but in clean clothes and bits of tissue stuck to his jaw where he’d nicked himself shaving.

“Good morning, Steve.” I murmured.

“Is that breakfast?” Tom came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. The smile on his face disappeared when he saw Steve glaring at me, and then at him. “Steve. I thought our interview wasn’t until 9.”

“You were wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wish I hadn't written this, and just left the morning after "Autograph" a mystery until the time came to write a longer, more meaningful update. OH WELL. (5/2/2016)


End file.
